Differences in the language spoken by residents and staff in long-term care create problems, including confusion, agitation, combative behavior of residents toward staff, and difficulty of staff in providing quality care. Market potential exists for development of Language Boards as innovative intervention products to overcome problems created by language differences. Creative Action, Inc. proposes to design, manufacture, and market the InterpreCare System(TM) to meet this need. The System will feature the Language Board with changeable words and phrases for specific long-term care staff/resident interactions, in English and the resident's phonetically-translated native language, and training manual with accompanying videotapes and audiotapes. In Phase II research the prototype System will undergo further revisions through product development research with improved prototypes revised according Phase I results. Manufacturing capabilities will be explored and developed to create working prototypes for extended use and assessment in subsequent product evaluation research. Finally, product functions, features, and benefits will be evaluated by a broad-base of nursing home professionals attending annual professional meetings. Research findings will result in the final product design which best meets needs expressed by nursing home staff, professionals and residents, and in manufacturing specifications and requirements for Phase III commercialization. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: A number of long-term and acute-care facilities have expressed interest in purchasing the InterpreCare Systems to increase the quality of life and care for residents. It is estimated that 10% of nursing home residents speak no English or English as a second language. Facilities such as Menorah Park and Montefiore Homes in Cleveland, Ohio. Hillside Hospital in Glen Oaks, New York and Menorah House in Southfield, Michigan have expressed strong interest in the InterpreCare System.